Would You Call It Fate?
by XxSilentMemoryxX
Summary: Hinamori Amu; eighteen year old; lives alone in a lonely apartment. Her family moved away to America to get Ami Hinamori; her younger sister; a singing career. Now that Amu still lives in Seiyo, she has a bunch of surprises heading her way!
1. The Beginning

Would You Call It Fate?

By: XxSilentMemoryxX  
>Genre: Romance<br>Pairings: Amuto; Rimahiko; Kutau; Yairi

**(A/N: There are no Guardian Charas in this story/fanfiction!)**

**(A/N: …) **= Author's Note

_Italics_ = Thoughts; Summaries; Previews for Next Chapters; Summaries of the Previous Chapter

**Bold** = Flashbacks

_Summary – Hinamori Amu is now eighteen years old, living by herself in a lonely apartment. Amu's parents; Tsumugu and Midori Hinamori; and Amu's younger sister; Ami Hinamori; each moved away to America so that they could try and get Ami a singing career. Now that Amu is still living in Seiyo, she's got a bunch of surprises heading her way! What will she do?_

* * *

><p>Chapter One – The Beginning<p>

It started out like a normal day for me, love-struck teenager, Hinamori Amu. Just like I do every morning, I did my normal hygiene routine and got dressed. I had plans to go to my best friend Utau Hoshina's house today. She said something at the café yesterday about someone she knew wanting to see me, although I didn't really understand why she didn't want me to see that person until today.

**Flashback**

**I walked into Starbrocks and saw Utau. **

** "Hey, Amu," Utau stood up and waved her hands in the air from the table she sat at.**

** I walked over to the table and sat down across from Utau. "Hey. What'sup?" Utau handed me a Strawberry-Banana smoothie. "Thanks." I took a slow sip of my smoothie and sighed. **

** "Hey, what's the matter, Amu?" Utau ignored my welcoming question.  
><strong>

"**Oh, nothing," I lied. But there truly was something wrong. I couldn't stop thinking about a certain someone. **

"**Don't lie to me, Amu. I know when there's something wrong." Utau took a sip of her Peach-Mango smoothie.**

**I sighed. "You know…" I trailed off. **

**I could've sworn that I saw Utau smile. **

** "Amu, you've got to keep positive thoughts. Ikuto will come back one day soon." **

** I nodded. "I know…" **

** "Well anyway, I have this friend who just flew in from America yesterday. He wants to meet you." Utau said, completely changing the subject.**

** "What's his name?" I asked, trying to sound interested. I took another sip of my drink.**

** "You'll have to wait until tomorrow. Come over to my house whenever you wake up." Utau said, standing up. She placed the bill on the table. **

** "Huh? Hey, wait! Utau!" But before I could protest anymore, Utau had already left the café. I sighed.**

**End Flashback**

Hoshina Utau was twenty-one years old but she still had her stubborn personality.

Now here I was, walking to Utau's house to see this special guest.

_'Maybe it's Ikuto? No, that would be near impossible. I haven't received any contact from him in over two years. He's probably forgotten about me already and moved on to another girl. Besides, I've got Tadase-kun.'_ I thought.

_'The question is,'_ I thought._ 'am I really in love with Tadase-kun? Or am I merely in love with his outer prince character? No. Bottom line was that I am completely and totally in love with Hotori Tadase, my eighteen year old boyfriend. What I felt for Ikuto back then was nothing but a childish crush. I've always loved Tadase-kun.'_

But somehow I just felt I was lying to myself.

I knocked on the door of Utau's house ad patiently waited for a response. The door opened and I was immediately pulled inside by Utau.

"Hey! Utau! What was that for?" but I didn't wait for her answer as I gasped as I immediately saw the person who I was waiting to see for about six years.

* * *

><p>My first cliff-hanger! Yay! I'm so happy! LOL.<p>

Next Chapter – "Ikuto's Back?"

Preview –

_"I-Ikuto?" I was shocked when I saw him. _

_ "Yo, Amu," Ikuto had on his famous smirk as he stood behind Utau. _

_Outside Tadase was walking around the neighborhood and stopped in front of Utau's house. "Maybe I should visit." _

"_T-Tadase-kun? What are you doing here?" I asked, completely surprised by his appearance. _

"_No, maybe the Kiddy-King should leave so that Amu and I could spend some time together." Ikuto pulled me back to him, my back hitting his chest. _

_-__**XxSilentMemoryxX**_


	2. Ikuto's Back!

Would You Call It Fate?

By: XxSilentMemoryxX  
>Genre: Romance<br>Pairings: Amuto; Rimahiko; Kutau; Yairi

**(A/N: There are no Guardian Charas in this story/fanfiction!)**

**(A/N: …)**= Author's Note

_Italics_ = Thoughts; Summaries; Previews for Next Chapters; Summaries of the Previous Chapter

**Bold** = Flashbacks

XxSilentMemoryxX – I do not own Shugo Chara!

_Summary – Hinamori Amu is now eighteen years old, living by herself in a lonely apartment. Amu's parents; Tsumugu and Midori Hinamori; and Amu's younger sister; Ami Hinamori; each moved away to America so that they could try to get Ami a singing career. Now that Amu is still living in Seiyo, she's got a bunch of surprises heading her way! What will she do? _

_Last Time – "Hey! Utau! What was that for?" but I didn't wait for her answer as I immediately saw the person who I was waiting to see for about six years._

Chapter Two- Ikuto's Back?

_Present – _

"I-Ikuto?" I was shocked as I saw him.

"Yo, Amu," Ikuto had on his famous smirk as he was standing right behind Utau.

"Ikuto!" I shouted as I hugged him tightly with tears in my eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?"

"I'm sorry…Amu." Ikuto wrapped his arms around me.

I just kept hugging him, reminding myself how it felt to hug Ikuto.

Outside Tadase-kun was walking around the neighborhood and stopped in front of Utau's house. "Maybe I should visit."

I let go of Ikuto and turned to Utau. "Thank you, Utau! Thank you so much!" I hugged her tightly with appreciation

Utau was blushing in embarrassment. "H-Hey! Let go of me, Amu." But she didn't try to push me away.

I let go Utau and smiled at her.

Utau caught Ikuto smiling at her. She looked away. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Ikuto said, walking over to the door.

"Oh no you don't! You're going to sit down and relax while I go answer the door!" Utau said, trying to shove Ikuto onto the couch.

"Hey, Utau, let go of me!" Ikuto tried to pull away from Utau.

As they argued over who would open the door, the doorbell rang again and I sighed. I walked over to the door.

"Jeez, those two never change, no matter how old they get." I opened the door and gasped.

"T-Tadase-kun? What are you doing here?" I asked, completely surprised by his appearance.

"Hello, Amu-chan. I just thought I'd stop by to visit Utau. To be honest, I never expected for you to be here, Amu-chan." Tadase-kun flashed me his famous prince-like smile and I smiled back.

"Well, this isn't my house but," I stepped out of the way. "come on in, Tadase-kun."

"Thank you, Amu-chan." Tadase-kun stepped inside of Utau's house and after he took his shoes off, he immediately saw Ikuto and Utau arguing.

"Oh? Ikuto nii-san is back?" Tadase-kun stood next to me.

I nodded. "Yep, I just found out a few minutes ago. Are you happy that he's back, Tadsase-kun?"

Tadase-kun nodded. "Yeah,"

Suddenly, Utau and Ikuto finally quit their arguing when they noticed Tadase-kun.

Utau looked at me, put her hands on her hips and said "Amu, do you know why Tadase is here?"

"Um…not really," I answered.

"Tadase, why are you here? Today Amu and I were supposed to have Ikuto to ourselves." Utau said.

"Utau, I was just walking around the neighborhood and thought that I should stop by and visit. But it seems that I am not welcome here." Tadase-kun answered.

"What? No, you're plenty welcome here, Tadase-kun!" I tried to convince Tadase-kun.

Ikuto stepped forward.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me back to him, my back hitting his chest. "No, maybe the Kiddy-King should leave so that Amu and I could spend some time together."

"I-Ikuto! Let go of me!" I could tell I was blushing although I didn't like Ikuto like that. _'Oh no, Tadase-kun this isn't what you think it is!'_ I thought frantically.

"Why? Didn't you say that you missed me for all these years?" Ikuto asked, his arms still around me.

I tried to pry Ikuto's arms off of me but he was far stronger than I was. I saw Tadase-kun was fuming in anger from where I stood.

"You thieving cat Tsukiyomi! Let go of Amu-chan right now!" Tadase-kun shouted.

All of a sudden I felt Ikuto's grip around me loosen. "'Amu-chan'? Kiddy-King still calls you that, Amu? Are you and he still dating?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes we are now let go of me you idiot!" I shouted.

I felt Ikuto pull away from me. "Excuse me," Ikuto turned around, walked out the backdoor and slammed the door closed behind him.

I flinched when I heard the door slam.

There was silence as Utau, Tadase-kun, and I each stared at each other. The only thing that broke the silence was Utau sighing then sitting down on the couch then the silence surrounded us once again.

I was pulled into a hug by Tadase-kun. "It's okay, Amu-chan. That thieving cat deserved it. He is an idiot." He said soothingly into my ear.

But Tadase-kun's words didn't soothe met at all.

I nodded and pulled away from Tadase-kun. "It's okay, I'm fine, Tadase-kun. Don't worry about me." I lied as I sat down on the couch next to Utau.

"What are we going to do? Just a few minutes ago, Ikuto was acting like himself but now it's as if he's angry. Any other time, he probably would've taken this lightly." Utau said, hiding her face in her hands.

"I'll go talk to him," I stood up.

"Are you sure, Amu-chan?" Tadase-kun asked me as I walked over to the backdoor.

"Yes, I'm sure, Tadase-kun." I walked out of the door.

When I walked outside, looking for Ikuto, a thought suddenly hit me.

_'Could it possibly be that Ikuto…likes me? It couldn't possibly be true, right? I mean, Ikuto was and is always teasing me to no end; I never that that he could've been serious.' _I thought.

**Flashback**

**"What are we going to do? Just a few minutes ago, Ikuto was acting like himself but now it's as if he's angry. Any other time, he probably would've taken this lightly." Utau said, hiding her face in her hands.**

**End Flashback**

_'Any other time, he probably would've taken this lightly. "Taken this lightly"…"Taken this lightly"…' _I thought. Those words ran through my head over and over again. Now I was starting to think that it was true…but I wouldn't know for sure unless I asked him myself.

I walked around outside and there he was, Ikuto was sitting in the tree in the backyard. I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

I walked over to the tree and looked up at Ikuto. "Hi, Ikuto," I said.

He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. "You're going to try to speak to me from down there?"

I nodded. "Of course I am. It's because I can't climb up."

He laughed. "Of course you'd say that's the reason why. Well keep talking."

I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted in there. I shouldn't of—"

"You shouldn't have kept this from me, Amu. You should've told me that you were still together with Kiddy-King." Ikuto didn't look down at me. Instead he was looking away to the side.

"Well maybe I should have but—"I stopped myself. _'Why should I have told him? He's the one that never gave me any contact for two years! Okay that sounded a bit childish but still!' _I thought. "Wait a minute; you knew that I've been with Tadase-kun ever since six years ago! Also, you never gave me any contact for two years! Plus, you're the one who confused me by putting your arms around me like that in front of Tadase-kun so smoothly! So why should _**I**_ have to remind you about it?" I yelled up the tree to Ikuto. I looked down.

I quickly had a thought. _'Wait a minute; why did he put his arms around me? Was it because…he thought he had a chance with me because he thought that Tadase-kun and I weren't together anymore?' _

I looked up again and suddenly saw a look of confusion flash across Ikuto's face. Then, Ikuto jumped out of the tree, landing perfectly on his feet.

"You know what; I have to go now, Amu. See you later." Ikuto walked away, exiting through the door of the fence, not bothering to walk back inside of the house.

I sighed. I wasn't able to explain anything to Ikuto at all. I walked back into the house.

When I walked inside, I noticed Utau stand up from the couch.

"Amu, what happened?" she looked at me hopefully.

"Where's Tadase-kun?" I asked.

"He said he had to go to work on a project from school. Now hurry up and tell me what happened between you and Ikuto!" Utau said.

"Wait, he said that he had to go work on a project from school?" I asked, confused.

"Yes! Now tell me what happened!" Utau yelled.

'_Something's wrong. Tadase-kun is in all of my classes, except for one, so I know he has no homework or projects. So why'd he lie to Utau?'_ I thought.

"…I've got to go, Utau." I said, stepping to the side of Utau and walked to the door. I grabbed the door handle.

"Amu, wait! You still haven't told me what happened between you and Ikuto!" Utau yelled, turning around and facing me.

I turned my head and looked at Utau with confused and distressed eyes. "I'll tell you about it later, Utau." Then I walked out of her house, closing the door solemnly behind me.

That's it for Chapter Two of "Would You Call It Fate?" I hope you enjoyed thoroughly! Another cliffhanger! That's twice in a row! All of you out there must hate me with an intensifying passion now, huh? Well please don't worry! You will find out the rest of what happens in the next chapter!

Next Chapter – "Hinamori-san?"

Preview –

_I trudged into my bedroom and plopped down on my bed and sighed._

_ "Amu-chan, there's something that I need to tell you." _

_ "Yes, what is it, Tadase-kun?" I asked curiously. _

_**-XxSilentMemoryxX**_


End file.
